fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Royard
Dante Royard(だんてろやるど''Dante Royarudo'') also known as the infamous Phantom King(ふぁんとむきんぐ''Fantomu Kingu'') is an S-Class mage. He is not part of any guild, not believing he can commit to "The Cause" as he sardonically calls what the Light & Dark Guilds are fighting for. A mercenary, he takes various jobs he finds during his travels through Fiore. Unfortunately, due to his bad luck, it mostly ends with the job being far from what the clients said, either about the reward or the objective. Due to that, his financial status is at an all time low, forcing him to sleep outside and eat what he can find in nature. He was a former slave of the Rakuen no Tō. His mentor was Maximillian. He's currently on a journey to prevent his nemesis and the man he hates most in the world Simon Khozak from getting his hands on Zeref and destroying the world. Appearance Dante is of average height, lean build and standing at 6 foot 1 inches. He has spiky black hair and piercing red eyes. A lot of women are known to not be able to look away once he sets his eyes on them. Most of the time, he sports a rather aloof, almost lazy expression on his face. His attire almost always consists of grey sweat pants & a jacket which he wraps around his torso.Underneath the jacket, he wears a red shirt. His choice of shoes are white high top sneaks with red trimmings on the side. He has a trademark smirk which could be usually seen during exciting battles. It could also be seen however when he finds something of interest or when partaking in his favorite hobbies-- teasing and annoying people until they snap. Personality Dante is very flippant, mouthing off at anyone that he dislikes, which seems to be almost everyone he meets. He shows no respect for authority, on occassion flipping off and insulting the various guards stationed at towns he visits, who, due to his delinquent appearance often give him trouble. He enjoys teasing and annoying people until they mentally snap. He calls it his "hobby" and "calling". Aside from that, he constantly whines to himself how poor and miserable he is and how everyone should show a little bit of sympathy and help him out, particurally in a monetary fashion. For that reason, he has developed a sort-of greedy personality that would do nearly anything for money. As that one time he decided to do a strip tease at a secret bachlorette party consisting of elderly noble women. Despite that, he will take a job solely for doing the good deed and would not force payment on a customer who could clearly not afford it. That has become one of his "Ways of Life". Unfortunately for him however, most people abuse that given priviledge by leaving various bills and debts they have made prior, at the time, or after he has completed the job he was hired for. For that reason, he has gained infamy as the man who has been banned from the most towns and cities across Fiore. History At a young age, Dante was a slave to the cultists that worshiped the Black Magic that Zeref created. For that reason, he and many other were taken as slaves in order to complete the R-System. Even though at a different one than Erza Scarle & Jellal Fernandes, Dante was a slave at a Tower of Heaven. Because of his magical potential, he was considered to be the "Sacrifice" that would bring the Black Mage Zeref back to life. On one particular incident, while he was being tortured and beaten by the guards, Dante's anger and hatred that he had held at an arm's length from his heart for being unjustly treated caused his latent magical power to awaken. By comparison, it was immense to anything the cultists have ever felt. In his anger he went on a rampage, nearly destroying the tower until he was stopped by the leader who deemed him too dangerous to be left on the island, as the next time he might actually succeed. Even though Dante had the raw power to annihilate everything he had set his sights to, his inability to think rationally at the time was his near downfall. After the impromptu battle with the mages, he was presumed dead due to the amount of their most deadly magic styles and spells used in order to prevent him from razing the tower. His "dead" body was placed on a boat and sent to drift away through the sea, but he was saved by a group of fishermen who had set out for a big catch for their village. One of the fishermen, Kaizer, pitied the boy and decided to help him. He was taken to the village of Nami and was nursed to health by him and his family. After a while, the family quickly warmed up to him and asked him to stay with them. More than happy, Dante decided to stay in the village and become a fisherman like his adopted father whom he looked up to. His life was peaceful and full of love, no longer being a slave and beaten and tortured whenever he made a mistake. No longer living in misery, fearing the day he would-be used as a sacrifice for some long dead Mage. He made friends, went to school and generally experienced what any child his age should. Life was not as fair however. One year since his arrival in Nami, the village was attacked by a Dark Guild. Monsters made of magic attacked and started slaughtering the villagers. It was later revealed that the one responsible was Hades, the leader of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, who "merely wanted to test out the great magic that Zeref's Book has granted him". It's at that time he was saved by his would be mentor''' Maximillian'. The man had come after Hades in hopes of preventing another disaster, but was too late. He managed to save Dante, and drove out Hades, barely saving what was left of the village. His family dead, Dante was once again shown the cruelty and unfairness of life. After giving his family a proper burial he went to Maximillian who had decided to stay and help the village rebuild itself. Remembering the battle between Hades and Maximillian, he demanded to be taught with the intention of killing Hades in the future. He would travel the world and train with Maximillian in Magic. But the man had another disciple, one by the name of Simon Khozak. This is also where the story of a strange bond between friendship, respect and hatred began between the two boys. After the disappearance of his master and the defection of SImon, he would become a Mercenary Mage, and would take various odd jobs around the towns he would visit. During that time he would be known as the '''Phantom King', the S-Class Mercenary that would fight a battle to the death with his greatest enemy, Simon Khozak. He learns that Zeref is alive and that Simon intends to find him and use him to purify the world. Their fight would end in a draw and the Phantom King would be thought to have died. He would however, continue to operate in secret. The Magic Council, shocked that such a powerful mage existed had wishes to enlist him as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Even after politely declining, they would push the matter, believing it would help raise the morale of the people if a mage like the elusive and infamous Phantom King joined them against Zeref. Dante, deeming it as being too troublesome disappeared until the old coots calmed the fuck down with the help of the master of Fairy Tail- Makarov. Currently, he is hiding in the House of Vista, working as a butler. He believes no one would look for him in the most prominent noble house in Fiore, especially not the council. He goes by the name of Sazex Phantomhide. While the real him works in the Vista family, Dante secretly creates Thought Projections and has them transform in order to do missions for him. He is collecting large amounts of jewels and is searching for specific people with unique talents in magic. He has begun to recruit mages for his guild, God Eater and will soon begin to move. Synopsis Under construction! Relationships Simon Khozak Dante and Simon go way back, as the only known disciples to the mysterious person known as Maximilian. At first they shared a bond as kindred souls, as both have suffered through a lot of pain. Over time, it grew into one of animosity, each wanting power for their own reasons, each wanting to prove that the other is inferior. When he was a child, Dante admired Simon for always knowing the answer to everything. When asked, he would never hesitate to give a proper answer, while Dante always struggled with everything. He hid that admiration by constantly bullying Simon, trying to get him to pay some attention to himself, even though it never worked. Through time, that admiration became respect and finally strong desire to surpass him. While Dante stayed true to the teachings of his mentor, Simon began to stray from them, not being able to handle the trauma he experienced as a child. He became more ruthless as time passes with his actions, which involved mass manslaughter, practice and search of dark magic as well as wanting to revive Zeref's power and use it to purify the world. While knowing that he could have killed him long ago, but didn't, Dante partly blames himself and hates Simon for what he has become. He has sworn, even at the cost of his very soul, that he would find him and kill him with his own bare hands. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Despite his delinquent appearance, Dante possesses a sharp mind capable of picking upon the smallest of details and shifts in the environment around him. With this, he can make sound deductions that are almost always right on the mark, and base his strategies on that. This was instilled on to him by his master as it helps with his magic, in order better understand the demons he houses within his body and use their power to the fullest of its potential. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: In order for Dante to better utilize his magic Take Over, he must possess the physical and not just magical capabilities to handle the power of his demons. For that, he was trained in various forms of martial arts and physical discipline. He possesses immense knowledge and experience in fighting that makes him dangerous even without his magic. *'Enhanced Strength': Despite his lean stature, Dante is amazingly strong, capable of fighting people far bigger and with more muscle mass than himself. *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': Being trained in martial arts and physical discipline, Dante has equally impressive speed. He can move at speeds that would leave average mages with no time to react. When attacked he can easily change the direction of his attacks, leaving his opponent guessing his next moves and forcing them to rely on their own reflexes to survive. This, coupled with his magic could leave even some of the most powerful opponents at a bind. Incredible Luck: Even in areas of probability being against him, when it comes to his own life Dante is still easily able to instinctually turn things to his advantage. When being trained by his master he has survived falls from cliffs, encounters with wild and dangerous animals, attacks from various dangerous men and even surviving his first demon, Mammon. Immense Endurance & Durability: Dante's most astonishing traits. Despite his size, he can take hits that would kill even the above average mages. He can even survive some very powerful magic attacks which barely hurt him. His stamina is also nothing to sniff at. His Take Over forms exhaust not only magic, but also put great strain on the mind and body as the caster transforms into the demon and uses its power. Constant use has strengthened him to be able to fight for long periods of time and with the training he has received by his mentor, he can do it even while under severe conditions. Magic Powers Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): A form of Caster Magic and an advanced application of Transformation; the user is capable of taking upon the properties of any living animal that exists upon Earthland. Dante is a master of his own style of Take Over taught to him by Maximillian. He has a variety of forms with his most powerful being Phantom King. PartiaPhantom.jpg|Partial Take Over: Phantom Dante's Phantom King.jpg|Phantom King TakeOver - Alien.png|Ifrit the Berserker Mammon.png|Take Over: Mammon Exodia.jpg|Take Over: Exodia Transformation Master (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Dante is exceptionally proficient in this magic. He can transform into anyone or anything he wants, even just parts of himself if need be. Before, he mostly used it when he had to run away from trouble. After his supposed death however, in order for him not to be recognised as it would be too troublesome, he has established various fake identities with certain fame that would assist him if trouble ever arises. While in transformations he tends to avoid using Take Over and relies primarily on his Sword Magic. Bodyguard.jpg|Code Name: Bodyguard Bounty.jpg|Code Name: Bounty Hunter *'Code Name: Bodyguard' (ようじんぼう Youjinbou): Dante uses this transformation when doing bodyguard missions. He relies heavily on his Sword Magic. In order to make sure strong opponents and people he has fought in the past don't recognise him by his style, he has modified it a bit. *'Code Name: Bounty Hunter' (しょきんかせぎ Shokin Kasegi): Dante's transformation that he uses for his Bounty Hunter identity. He uses it primarily for hunting high playing dangerous targets. In this form, he uses mostly Gun Magic and a little bit of his Sword Magic if the target proves strong enough to get inside his guard. His weapons are two fully automatic pistols and a giant sword. Thought Projection Master: Dante is a master of this magic. He uses it in conjunction with transformation in order to create his fake identities. *'Multiple Copies': He can use multiple copies at the same time, but is restricted to two at most. Dante is very vulnerable while his projections are out on mission. Because this magic requires the caster to put a certain amount of magic in each projection, Dante separates his magic capacity equally between himself and two other projections. So while each of them are on missions, he cannot use Take Over due to his low magic. He usually hides himself during that time. *'Exploding Copies': He can make each of the copies explode by destabilizing the magic and cutting off the connection between them. The explosion is strong enough to kill someone on the level of , who tried to absorb him when they fought. Sword Magic: Devil Style '(いじんりゅ(愚行権) ''Ijinryu(Debiru Sutairu)): Dante's self created style of sword magic. The main principal is condensing magic power and channeling it through a sword-like catalyst. Spells vary, depending on the forms of Take Over he uses, or if he doesn't use them. It seems he is immensely proficient at it as he is able to use it in almost any situation so long as he has a catalyst to channel the magic into. '''Air Magic Expert (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): Dante has shown a severe interest in this style of magic. For what reasons, it is currently unknown. However, he has learned various spells that help him immensely in battle. Especially against tough opponents. Equipment Renegade1.jpg|'Renegade' Thompson.jpg|'The Thompson Sisters' Quotes *(Dante vs Cobra) "You can hear me... but can you stop me?" *(Dante vs Ikaruga) "Eh? Your sword can cut everything? Hn, interesting. Then bring it, Ikaruga!!!" *(Dante, after encountering Zeref) "Those old coots at the council wanting me to join the Ten Wizard Saints of all things. Zeref popping up out of whatever hell hole he was in. Man, shit just got real. As if Simon wasn't enough, now this. I may not be the nicest dude out there, but I sure as hell can't ignore this. So troublesome, I was really looking forward to retiring in a nice warm place that has a beach, can't forget the beach. Then I'd marry a cute girl who is nice and obedient and loving, not like those other troublesome women. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Watch my daughter getting married and my son becoming a successful mage, and spend the rest of my life sitting on the veranda of my house, drinking a nice cocktail. Then die of old age before my wife. But with that fucker Zeref ending the fucking world, that'd be just fucking impossible. Ugh, I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. Well, if I'm gonna do this, I'll do it '''my' way."'' Trivia *I'm sorry about separating Take Over from this page, but it was getting way too long. If you want to see his forms, just click on the link. It will NOT take you to the official Fairy Tail Wiki. *Dante's equipment pictures are made entirely by me. However, the credit for the descriptions go to DMC Wiki. *The concept of Dante is from the character Shigemori Akira from the Visual Novel Hisui no Shizuku. *Dante's theme is, as chosen by the author, Paul Udanov - Adrenaline Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Zikimura